


Hey Jude

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's destiny is to die. Not a hero, but a simple death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

"I still don't understand why Sam didn't want to come," Dean muttered angrily. Castiel sighed.

"I do not have all the answers, Dean."

"No, but you _can_ read minds."

"Yes, I can, but I believe Sam not wanting to chase after a ghost is a reasonable reason to stay behind," Castiel told Dean. Dean nodded, becoming silent behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Sweet, burgers!" Dean exclaimed, his grouchy face turning to the expression of a six year old trapped in a thirty-something body. Castiel let the softest hint of a smile warm his face before returning to his stony composure. "Hey, you want anything?"

"Hm? Oh. No, Dean, thank you," Castiel said. Dean shrugged and headed inside. They were parked on the far side of a dark Wendy's, lest the car be noticed by a demon. No other cars were parked, strangely enough. Castiel assumed it to be the late hour. It was nearly ten at night, after all. He sat expressionless, his mind stuck in a memory from eons ago. He turned to face the direction Dean had come from when he saw movement. Dean motioned him to roll down the window; Castiel obliged. Dean raised his arms in the air triumphantly, grinning like a fool. How much time had passed?

"Free burgers, dude! The girl was bitchy and the manager said free grub!" He waved the take out bag in the air like a trophy. Castiel allowed himself a visible smile, which Dean returned.

The next few moments happened very quickly.

Dean advanced to the car when a dark figure reached out, a small knife hitting Dean in the left kidney and scraping across his abdomen. Castiel heard the sound as his intestines lurched, his innards shifting to the new entrance in his middle. Dean dropped the bag, sinking to his knees, hands confused on where to go. His eyes were pained, throat convulsing as he spat blood.

Five seconds had passed. The dark figure disappeared, and Castiel fought the urge to pursue, instead ripping the door off the Impala, appearing before Dean as his back began falling to the ground. Castiel held the bloody man in his arms.

"Dean, you're fine, be calm, I'll heal you," Castiel mumbled, eyebrows knit. He himself was in a calmed manner, knowing one simple touch would make the pain go away. Castiel took a deep breath, placing two fingers on Dean's forehead. Nothing happened. Dean looked up at him, gasping, eyes wide. Castiel panicked, touching his fingers to Dean's forehead three more times.

"C-Cas," Dean managed, blood spraying the trench coat. Castiel touched Dean's forehead again. Again. The realization that it would never work hit Castiel, and he began to panic, placing his hands on the slice in Dean, yelling out for someone, anyone, to help.

He blinked, opening his eyes in a field bathed in light, hands bloody. He searched the area, not sure what he was looking for.

"Hello? Dean?" he called, feeling dread inside of him. Where was Dean. Where was _he_?

" _Castiel. It has been too long_ ," a whispering voice murmured from the distance. Castiel spun around, eyes desperate, not finding a soul.

"Who- where are you?" he shouted.

" _No need to shout, my son_ ," the voice told him. Castiel's eyes widened.

"Father?" No response. "Father, what is happening? Why can I not heal Dean Winchester?"

" _Dean Winchester is not to live_ ," God whispered, his voice poisonous to Castiel's ears. Castiel felt fury rise in himself.

"How dare you say that!? How dare you say that about the man who saved the earth? The man who changed destiny, the man who I-" Castiel stopped himself, jaw clenched. "The man who I call a friend?" He heard a small chuckle.

" _Oh, Castiel- do not fool yourself into thinking I do not know how deep your, as you call it, friendship is with Dean Winchester. You must understand- I am_ God. _I know all. And I am to tell you that yes, in fact, Dean does have a destiny. And his destiny is to die._ " Castiel couldn't control his rage, screaming aloud, holding his head, eyes burning in frustration.

"You cannot do that! Not to your own _son_! You _cannot_!"

" _I can, Castiel._ "

"Dean Winchester does not deserve to die like this! Dean Winchester deserves to die an old man, surrounded by family and love! Dean Winchester deserves to _live_ before he dies!"

" _And what if he lives without you, Castiel?_ "

"Then let him! So long as he lives!" Castiel angrily wiped his face, trying to desperately regain his composure before his Father. He could not. He felt like a child. A broken, sobbing child.

" _Castiel, you must understand. This has always been Dean Winchester's destiny. You all believe you can change destiny, be defiant. But you do not understand, Castiel. You do not understand that everything,_ everything _, you or a Winchester or anyone has ever done, in the history of all, has been_ planned _. Every last moment, I have seen and decided. You cannot escape this fate, nor can Dean. You must accept it, Castiel._ " Castiel was silent. His dropped to his knees, hands gripping his hair, head swimming.

"Please, Father," he gasped. "I-I-"

" _I know, Castiel, you do not need to speak it. I favour you, Castiel, understand that as well, and understand that it is a quick death or a life of suffering for this man. This one man among billions._ "

"Then why must his death _matter_!?"

" _It is too late._ " Castiel froze. He felt a new surge of vicious rage ripping his vessel. He smashed his fist in the earth, a cater appearing. He sunk to the dirt, screaming. Moments passed. Castiel stood.

"What must I do?" he demanded, ripping hot streams from his face, emotions removed, looking ahead with no thought.

" _Comfort him._ "

Dean was in his arms. Castiel felt himself break, looking into Dean's eyes.

"C-Cas-ss. I-I, C-Cas-"

"I know," Castiel whispered. Dean moved his mouth before more blood filled it, falling to his shirt.

"I-" Dean began, unable to finish. Tears ran from Castiel's eyes as he sat against a wall, Dean wrapped in his arms, blood spilling between them. Castiel's eyes never left Dean's.

" _Hey, Jude; don't make it bad. Just take a sad song, and make it better,_ " Castiel sung, his voice choking and raspy. Dean's eyes filled with tears, staring at the angel, body beginning to convulse. " _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start... to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid... You were to go out and get her..._ " Castiel sobbed, clutching to Dean. He saw Dean nod slightly, tears dropping from his eyes. Choking sounds came from the dying man's throat.

Castiel never looked away from Dean's eyes. He sang softly, the light slowly fading from Dean, his eyes getting duller and duller, the lids slowly closing. His breathing relaxed before stopping. Castiel choked and sobbed, his arms gripped around Dean's body, arms wet with red. He closed his eyes, broken and screaming from the core.

" _And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain..._ _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders, we_ _ll don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool..._ _By making his world a little colder..._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked numerous times why I feel that 'Hey Jude' is a sad song... I could never explain it, so I wrote. And this is what happened. Not usually one to write depressing things, so I'd love your critique for the future.


End file.
